Existing merchandising valance systems for convenience stores or the like usually consist of permanent bands of color-graphics applied to the interior walls of retail establishments to attract the attention of customers to product areas or to exhibit special information. Such permanent valance system color graphics displays, being inflexible, fail to attract customer attention over time an normally lack any means for changing the information displayed within or on the valance system.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide an improved merchandising valance system for mounting in continuous strip form about the interior walls of convenience stores or like retail establishments which utilizes interchangeable illuminated and non-illuminated modular units for both color graphic and illuminated specific photo stations and which further includes a non-illuminated modular unit whose length may be readily adjusted to complete banding about the room interior walls without gaps, and which may be applied to newly constructed retail stores or for retrofit application to upgrade older retail stores.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a valence system which permits superpositioning of graphic cards over non-illuminated color graphic decor panels of non-illuminated module units, which facilitate easy exchange of complete illuminated and non-illuminated modules from wall to wall, and which provides continuous wiring access throughout the modules to eliminate individual and separate service to the individual walls supporting modules of the interior valance system.